Two men in a bar
by Skovko
Summary: Simone has closed the bar down. Everyone but two men has left. She reminds them again that it's time to leave but they have other plans.


Simone released her ponytail and let her ginger red hair fall down. She ruffled it with both her hands, trying to get the stress and the sweat of tonight's shift out of her system. She felt eyes on her. Her deep blue eyes moved to the two long haired men still sitting at the same table they had been sitting at all night.

"I told you we're closing," she said.

She walked around the counter to get their empty glasses. They were just sitting there watching her as she approached their table.

"You're very pretty," one of them said.  
"Thank you," Simone said.  
"What's your name?" He continued.  
"Simone," Simone answered. "And we're closed. Everyone left. Your turn now."

He ignored her last words and continued talking.

"I'm Roman and this is Drew," he said.  
"Greetings," Drew smirked.  
"Greetings and goodbye," Simone chuckled. "Seriously, you need to leave. I would like to get home."  
"Do you have someone waiting for you?" Roman asked.  
"My cats," Simone answered.

She picked up the two glasses and walked back towards the counter.

"Why do two men sit in a bar all night and only drink water?" Simone asked.  
"Because we don't fuck while being drunk," Drew answered.

She coughed. She wasn't sure she had heard him right. She put the glasses on the counter and turned around. By the looks on their faces, she had heard him right.

"Oh, you're a couple," she said. "Out on a date?"  
"No," Roman said. "We're not together. We like to fuck women together."  
"Oh!" Simone had no idea what to respond.

Both men got up and walked towards her. She didn't feel threatened. It didn't feel like they were about to force her. She knew she had a choice. They stopped in front of her, both of them towering above her.

"So what do you say?" Drew asked.  
"If you say no, we'll leave. No questions asked," Roman said. "But if you say yes..."  
"We're gonna fuck you so good," Drew finished the sentence with a smirk.  
"Well, I... Ehm... I..." Simone suddenly felt hot. "Yes."

Everything went fast from there. Four hands were roaming her body, undressing her, while both men were kissing and biting different parts of her body. Her head was spinning and she just gave in completely. They could do whatever they wanted with her and she wouldn't complain.

Soon enough she was naked. Drew dropped to his knees in front of her, put one of her legs over his shoulder and attacked her with his tongue and fingers. She leaned back against the counter to support herself. She saw Roman watch them while undressing. She closed her eyes and let pleasure wash through her, screaming out shamelessly when Drew forced her body to give in.

She still stood there with her eyes closed, feeling his tongue run up her naked body and finding her lips, forcing her to kiss him and taste herself. He took a step backwards and she saw Roman was sitting naked on a chair, playing with himself.

"Come here, pretty woman," he said. "I wanna feel your pussy wrapped around my dick right this second."

She had to stop herself from running to him. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. She walked over and straddled him. He placed his hands on her hips and watched her face as she sank down on him.

"Mmm, just like that," he smirked. "You're gonna ride me real good, aren't you?"  
"Yes," she said. "Real fucking good."

She gave him all she had. Her nails pressed down in his shoulders while she used every trick she could think of. A hand grabbed her hair and forced her head to turn. Drew was standing naked next to her with his dick in his hand.

"Suck me!" He demanded.

She leaned to the side to get his dick in his mouth. Roman kept his hands on her hips, making sure her body still moved on top of him.

"Fuck, I'm about to blow," Roman warned them.

Drew moved away with a grin and forced her head back to look at Roman. Roman was raising her up and down as fast as he could. He gritted his teeth and gave her a stern look. Clearly he was holding himself back long enough for her to cum too. That look was all she needed. She screamed out for a second time that night. He growled loudly and squeezed her hips tight enough to leave bruises and then held still. She looked at him and he slowly started grinning.

"Fuck, that was good," he chuckled. "But you're not done yet. Drew still needs some love."

By the mention of his name, Drew grabbed her under her arms and pulled her off Roman. She was moved to the nearest table and bent over it. She hardly had time to register what was happening before he pushed inside her and started fucking her fast.

"Oh, fuck!" She moaned. "God damn it!"  
"Like it?" He slapped her ass. "Tell me!"  
"I fucking love it!" She moaned. "Don't stop. Please, don't fucking stop. I'm so close."

She felt nails lightly run down her thigh. She turned her head to see Roman squat down. He moved his hand from her thigh and in between her legs to rub her clit. They had her screaming out only seconds later. Drew groaned loudly and delivered a few hard thrusts and then held still.

"Fuck, that was good," Drew said.

Drew pulled out of her and stepped away. Roman stood back up, gently grabbed her arms and pulled her up from the table.

"You look so done," Roman chuckled.  
"I am," Simone sighed happily.  
"It's a cute look on you," Roman said. "Doesn't she look cute, Drew?"  
"Cuter than any woman I've seen all year," Drew said.

Drew grabbed her chin and leaned in for a short kiss.

"Really fucking cute," Drew whispered.

Roman did the same as soon as Drew stepped away. He grabbed her chin and leaned in for a short kiss too. Both men went back to their clothes and started dressing. She did the same with her own clothes. She wasn't sure what else to do. She didn't feel rejected by them wanting to leave. It had been a promise of a good fuck and nothing else. She didn't regret it.

"You're still kicking us out, right?" Roman asked.  
"That I am," she smirked. "Sorry, boys, I really need to get home and get some sleep. You wore me out."  
"All part of the plan," Drew winked. "And who knows? We might come back to this bar another time. I do love it here for some strange reason."  
"Next weekend," Roman grinned. "Better be fucking prepared, Simone."


End file.
